Miyukichan in NeverNeverland
by trash-girl
Summary: Miyuki has stopped having her crazy adventures...could this possibly mean that something is wrong with her or is it finally time that Miyuki settle down and become a normal teenager? Rated M for sexual content, fantasy violence, and explict language.
1. Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note: Well, this may be the hardest fan fiction that I may write. This is only because I'm going to do a long, continuous story on a short one-shot manga. I guess that may be a good challenge for me. Ah, but in this story Miyuki goes to many worlds from some of CLAMP's greatest manga and other mangas not done by Clamp. Hopefully I'll portray the characters correctly. I do not do so please email me the correct character personality. This story may also be different from Miyuki's normal crazy adventures, but it'll still be good. Read. Enjoy. Review. Please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miyuki-chan in Wonderland.

Miyuki-chan in Never-Neverland 

Chapter One Calm Before The Storm

If anyone had ever told her that her 'interesting' mishaps and adventures would no longer happen, Miyuki would have been happy. Yet one day she just woke up and…that was it. She was never taken to some other world. She never met any unusual characters. Miyuki didn't know whether to be happy or upset. It had been six months since her last 'adventure'. Now…now she was just like other teenage girls. Miyuki was worried though. Had it been something special that had caused her to be able to go to other worlds? Places where no one else went? Maybe she had lost what required her to go to these worlds. This meant that she wasn't special anymore. When the misadventures happened she wanted them to end and be over with. But now all she wanted was just to have one happen again. Her life had become so monotonous. She supposed it was something that she'd have to accept. The rest of her life may have to be spent this way.

Miyuki blinked. She wondered what time it was. Since the strange things had stopped happening Miyuki had joined the tennis team. They had a match coming up, in which they had a women's single match and a men's single match. Each high school was allowed to send two people from each grade to the competition, there were alternates naturally. Miyuki wanted to be chosen to participate. She needed something to take her mind off things. It was 12:38 and she had to be there by 1:00. She supposed she should get ready now and not risk being late. Miyuki showered for her normal time of fifteen minutes. When she got out and put on her tennis skirt she noticed it was slightly too short. She figured her mother could later go back and lengthen it for her. Currently, she was running late. It was already 12:53 and it took her at least thirty minutes to from her house to her school, by bike. Miyuki sighed. She went to the garage and got her bike. Before she could go Miyuki got her racket and turned off any lights that were on. Miyuki locked the front door and left.

All the other members were there when she arrived. They were all pretty well into practice without her. The coach stood on the sides and watched as everyone went against each other in matches. The coach spotted Miyuki and waved her over. "Izu…Miyuki." The coach tightened her grip on the clipboard. "Izu are you ever going to start coming on time?" The coach shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She stared head on at Miyuki.

Miyuki flinched. "Um…well….I'm….really s-sorry about that see…um…"

The coach held up her hand with a disgusted look on her face. She looked around at the other members of the team who were practicing. Then she turned back to Miyuki. "Look, kid, you are a pretty good player. You've completely blown your chances to get chosen for competition." Miyuki sighed at this. It was disappointing to know that she didn't even have a shot at going to competition. "Look, I'm sorry but you just aren't prepared to even be on the team." The coach put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

Miyuki bit her bottom lip. If she didn't have the tennis team she'd have nothing. She had lost the strange adventures that she used to have. She had lost what had made her feel different. There was nothing else for her. Except maybe… "Please, can you give me a second chance?" Miyuki held her breath. "I'll try really hard not to be late anymore, please? Don't kick me off the team! Please Coach Thomas!"

Coach Thomas shifted her weight again. "Fine. You better get to practicing, though. You're already forty-five minutes behind everyone else. Pair up with Kanna." Coach Thomas waved a girl with short brown hair over. The coach told the girl something Miyuki couldn't hear. "I want you and Kanna to practice on the indoor court since there's no more room out here." She directed this statement to Miyuki and handed keys to Kanna. The coach waved the girls away. Miyuki followed Kanna to the indoor court. Miyuki had to admit that it was better to be going inside rather than stay and practice in the blaring heat.

"So what's your name, girly?"

Miyuki turned around in surprise. She forgot that Kanna was even there. "It's Miyuki." She held out her hand for Kanna to shake. Kanna took it. Miyuki wondered what she and Kanna were going to do. '_Maybe some hardcore drills and matches to get me on my toes_,' Miyuki thought. Kanna let go and stepped back.

Miyuki felt Kanna inspecting her from head to toe. "You don't look much like a tennis player. Coach thinks you've got something. To be honest, I would have kicked your sorry ass off the team…oh, by the way I'm Kanna." Miyuki sighed. It was just like her to get the cruelest person to practice with. Kanna walked to one end of the court and picked up a ball that had been lying on the ground. Miyuki got ready for Kanna's serve. It was probably going to be pretty hard considering the person it was coming from. Kanna threw the ball up in the air and hit it. The tennis ball came flying at Miyuki. Miyuki tried to hit the ball but missed…horribly. The ball hit a poster on the wall behind Miyuki and knocked it down.

"That was brutal." Miyuki whispered to herself. Kanna was a serious player. Kanna had probably devoted years of her life to become this good. And she, Miyuki, had just woke up one day and decided she wanted to be a tennis player.

Tennis practice with Kanna had left Miyuki sore and tired. After missing about twenty of Kanna's serves Kanna had decided that Miyuki had to under go physical training. Miyuki had done everything from crunches to push ups. Kanna had let Miyuki go home five hours after tennis practice was over. When Miyuki got home her mother and two brothers were already eating dinner. "Miyuki! Its so late. Why did you have practice for almost six and a half hours?" Her mother had turned around from her spot at the table.

"Well, mom, we have a competition coming up and..." Miyuki trailed off as she headed up the stairs. Her mother's worrying wasn't what she needed right then and there. What she needed was a nice hot bath and a long good rest. Miyuki was starving and she knew her mother would prepare a plate for her regardless.

Miyuki ran some water and got ready to relax. She needed to get her mind off of everything. Especially tennis practice and Kanna. Miyuki had just gone through the most embarrassing experience that she had ever had. Kanna was wiping the floor with her in all their matches. Miyuki hadn't scored a single point in any of their games. Every serve of Kanna's she had missed and every serve of hers Kanna had hit. Miyuki carefully got into the bath tub so as not to have any of her sore muscles cry out in pain. Miyuki closed her eyes and let her slide deeper into the bathtub. She closed her eyes.

Miyuki was sure she had drifted off to sleep. But it didn't matter. There was a knock on the door and she snapped out of whatever she had been in. The knock came again. Miyuki got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her self. She cracked the door open. Her mother peered back at her through the small crack. "Miyuki, dear, are you going to eat? You've been up here for a good while."

"Yeah…I am. I'll be done in a little while. Okay?" Miyuki could feel herself getting colder. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck. Miyuki closed the door a little so less cold air would come in the bathroom.

"You know you've seemed a little depressed lately. Anything you want me to know?" Miyuki just stared at her mother. If she told her that six months ago she had been running for her virginity from crazy women her mother would have been worried. Miyuki could have ended up in some mental home. Anyone who heard the story would think that she was crazy. Miyuki sometimes had a hard time believing it herself. Yet some part of her wanted to tell everyone the truth. Maybe it would have lightened the load, but it was too late for that. Her misadventures were over. They would never happen any time soon or ever again.

Miyuki put on a false smile. "No. I'm good." Her mother smiled back and Miyuki closed the door. Miyuki couldn't get back in the bathtub. She had been out too long. The bathtub was a place of relaxation. She couldn't let her problems drift into places of calm and peace. Miyuki dropped the towel and picked up the fresh pair of underwear she had brought to change into. Miyuki put on her bra and night clothes. A few minutes later she came downstairs and sat between her mother and brother. Miyuki ate quietly. Everyone else finished before she did and left. Miyuki was alone in the kitchen except for her mother who was doing the dishes. Miyuki was tired. She didn't even feel like eating. Her body cried out for food. She hadn't eaten lunch and hardly had had anything for breakfast. Miyuki finished and put her plate in the sink and went back upstairs to her room to go to bed. Miyuki plopped down in her bed as soon as she got in her room. She wasn't even fully under the covers before she fell off into a deep sleep….

_Miyuki was running late again. She had to be at tennis practice in five minutes or she'd be late. And if she was late Coach Thomas would certainly pair her up with Kanna again. Miyuki wouldn't be able to handle it. Miyuki peddled her bike faster and faster, but no matter what she did it seemed she still had even further to go. Miyuki stopped her bike abruptly and nearly crashed into a tree. Someone was on the side of the road. Their car was broken down and they were waiting for something. Miyuki got off her bike and went over to them. "Um…excuse me, but do you…um….need any help?" The person turned and faced her. Miyuki let out a small gasp when she saw who it was. It was Kanna. She was wearing a short mini skirt and a low cut shirt. Her underwear was showing and her boobs looked as though they were about to burst out of her shirt._

_Kanna looked at Miykui. "Yeah, I do." Kanna took off the sunglasses she was wearing. "What are you staring at?" Miyuki looked Kanna in the face instead of in the boobs. _

"_Where are you headed I could give you a ride if you need one?" Miyuki shyly looked at Kanna._

_Kanna got her car. "Thanks. I 'm going to my tennis practice. Where's your car?" _

_Kanna turned and looked at Miyuki. Miyuki felt herself turning a deep beet red. "Actually….that bike over there is mine. You can hop on the front." Kanna walked over to Miyuki's bike and waited for Miyuki to come over. Miyuki got on first and then Kanna. Miykui figured that Kanna meant the tennis practice at their school rather than a private lesson. When Kanna and Miyuki arrived everyone was well into practice. Coach Thomas was watching everyone, but looked up when Miyuki and Kanna came down to the court. _

_The coach pulled her hat down. "Why the hell are you two so late? I expected this from Miyuki but from you…Kanna, never." Coach Thomas faced Kanna. Miyuki knew if she hadn't stopped and helped Kanna out she would have never been late. "Kanna, go dress out. You too, Miyuki."_

"_B-but I-I…" Miyuki stammered and looked down. She didn't have own her tennis clothes. Earlier she could have sworn that she was wearing them. But know she was wearing clothes almost skimpier than Kanna. Miyuki closed her mouth and followed Kanna. Something strange was going on and she didn't know what it was. It was almost as if her weird adventures were happening all over, but yet they weren't. This was a perfectly believable situation. Kanna's car had had something happen to it and then stopped working. Miyuki came along riding her bike and helped Kanna out. But there was something not right about Kanna's behavior. Something weird about the way Kanna dressed. There was something wrong with the whole situation. Just then Kanna stopped dead in front of Miyuki. "What's wrong…?"_

_Kanna bit her bottom lip. "Can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure…anything you want I guess." Miyuki took a step back away from Kanna._

"_I think you're really hot." Kanna grabbed Miyuki by the wrist and pulled her in. Kanna and Miyuki's lips met and they kissed. Kanna forced her tongue into Miyuki's mouth. Miyuki felt Kanna's tongue exploring and searching her mouth. Trying to get a good taste of Miyuki. Kanna broke the kiss and stared at Miyuki. Miyuki couldn't make a single sound. She felt a little strange about what had just happened. "Why don't we have sex?"_

_Miyuki pulled herself away from Kanna. "I really don't think we should…if it's okay with you." Miyuki held her hands up in front of her. Miyuki knew for sure that her crazy misadventures may be happening all over again, but this time with a twist. This time it was with someone that she barely knew. Usually she never knew the strange women who were after her virginity. _

_Kanna grabbed Miyuki and pushed her down onto t he ground. "Sorry, babe but it really isn't okay with me." Kanna said this as she sat on top of Miyuki. Miyuki tried to scream for help. The coach and the rest of the team were all still outside practicing. Kanna covered Miyuki's mouth and shook her head. Kanna pulled up Miyuki's shirt and bra. Kanna looked down and licked her lips. "You got pretty okay boobs." Kanna licked her index finger and rubbed Miyuki's right nipple with it. Miykui let out a small gasp. She got this strange feeling down in her womanhood. Kanna bent down and kissed Miyuki on the boob. Kanna slid her hands down into Miyuki's pants. She squeezed Miyuki's butt a few times getting a small cry from her victim. Kanna pulled down Miyuki's pants and underwear. _

"_Please…don't…" Miyuki whimpered._

_Kanna let out a small laugh. "I'm not going to be doing anything." Kanna kissed Miyuki on the cheek. "Now do as I say or else…I'll make you endure hours of sexual torture." Another laugh escaped Kanna's lips._

"_O-okay…" Miyuki didn't know what she had gotten herself into. _

"_Finger fuck yourself…with three fingers," Kanna gave Miyuki a smile as she said this. Miyuki hesitantly reached down to her womanhood and began finger fucking herself. Kanna smiled and grabbed the hand Miyuki was using to finger fuck herself and pushed it deeper. Miyuki let out an audible gasp. "That's a good girl." Miyuki didn't want to admit it but she was getting pleasure from this having Kanna sit there and watch her fuck herself actually seemed enjoyable. But it wasn't right. There was still something wrong with this._

"_C-can…I-I…um…w-want t-t-to st-stop!" Kanna smirked and kept on at thrusting Miyuki's hand inside of her. _

"_Will this make you feel better?" Kanna removed Miyuki's hand. Miyuki relaxed and then tensed back up. Kanna had started licking Miyuki's womanhood. Miyuki began screaming. It felt so good, yet Miyuki knew that it was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying lesbian sex with someone that she barely knew. Miyuki arched her back up and…._

Miyuki was sweating. When she woke up it seemed unreal. The dream she had had seemed like it had happened. Her underwear was wet. That had been a disgusting dream. She and Kanna had been having sex. Kanna was the fucker and she was the one being fucked. Maybe the dream was just one of those things. The type of thing that comes from the subconscious. Maybe some part of her wondered what it was like to have lesbian sex, and Kanna just happened to be there because they had just recently met. Miyuki didn't care she just wanted all thoughts about the dream to disappear. She didn't need to think about seeing Kanna naked or Kanna seeing her naked. A small knock came from the door. Miyuki figured it was probably her mother. Since Miyuki had screamed after waking up her mother had probably come to check on her. "Miyuki…?" It was her mother. So she had heard Miyuki scream.

"I'm fine everything's okay." Miyuki clutched the bed covers in her hands.

"Are you sure? I heard you scream."

Miyuki sighed. It was nice to know that someone cared. "I just had a nightmare is all." It had been a bad nightmare. She had gotten pleasure from having lesbian sex. Miyuki heard her mother go back to her room. Her mother believed her and that was good. Miyuki pushed her hair out of her face. It was too early to get up and eat breakfast. It was early Sunday morning and she had no school to worry about. Yesterday, for some reason school had been cancelled because of a board meeting. Lately there had been a lot of board meetings. The school was thinking of banning The Spring Festival that they had every year. The schools budget was as good as it used to be. They had tried raising money and everything. But nothing had worked. The next step to saving the school money was cutting certain school functions. Miyuki laid her head back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Everything was falling apart. Everything was changing, all out of her control…she felt like a robot. She was stuck in a hole. Things were going to get better before they could get worse. And with that she drifted back off into sleep.

After she had gone back to sleep Miyuki didn't dream. She floated in darkness and that was all there was. Her and the darkness. The darkness and her. It was better to not dream than dream something that made her feel strange. But no one could control what they dreamed. Miyuki had slept well into the afternoon. It was past lunch time when she walked downstairs. Miyuki was the only one at her house. Her mother left a note on the counter saying that she'd be back in a few hours. But Miyuki didn't really care. She liked being alone. Miyuki scratched her head and got down some cereal from on top of the refrigerator. Nothing was probably going to happen today. Nothing had happened yesterday. Expect for tennis practice. Miyuki thought about practicing today. But that would be boring. She poured milk into her bowl and decided that she was going to go into town. A candy store had just opened and she wanted to see if it was any good. For the first time in about a week Miyuki had plans (other than tennis practice). But she wanted to have plans with someone (other than the tennis team). Her one and only friend had gone out of town and there was really no one else. Miyuki rested her head on her chin and sighed. "I wish I had someone to do something with."

Miyuki quietly ate her cereal and got ready to go. There would be about a half hour bike ride into town. Plus, she didn't even know where the candy store was, so she would have to spend another thirty minutes looking for the store. It was going to be a pretty tough day. "Miyuki." Miyuki turned around. She thought she was the only person home, but she appeared to be wrong.

Her older brother, Kyo, was home too. Miyuki put on a quick smile that dropped about seconds later. It was one of those things you did when somebody looks at you. "Oh, I didn't know that you were here." Miyuki put her hand over her mouth. Her lips felt dry and chapped.

"I didn't think that you were here either…are you doing anything today?"

Miyuki sighed. She didn't want to spend her day with her older brother. That would be the lamest thing that could possibly happen. But then again, Ryo wasn't that bad to be around. But Miyuki wanted to hang out with a friend not her brother. "…I'm planning to go to the new candy shop that recently opened." Miyuki pushed a few stray hairs from out of her face. "What about you?"

"I was going to stay home and study. But if you need a ride I could give you one." Her brother opened the door to the refrigerator and sighed.

"That'd be nice, but I think I'll take my bike…besides I need to lose a few pounds." Miyuki smiled. She was perfectly fine with biking. The thought never really crossed her mind. Learning to drive didn't seem such a long time away now that she thought about it. She hadn't even started practicing yet, and she was already fifteen years old.

Ryo closed the refrigerator door. "If you need anything I'll be upstairs." And with that he left.

Miyuki figured if she wanted to get there before it got too crowded she had to leave in forty-five minutes. Miyuki got up from the table and dumped her bowl in the sink. Her monotonous life needed something. If she could just have one of those weird adventures…then she'd be pretty okay. Miyuki put her hand to her forehead and checked her temperature. Was she okay? When they happened she wanted them to end. But maybe it was true. The grass always looks greener on the other side. She had no time to think. Miyuki was going to go to the new candy store in town.

For once Miyuki had left on time. She got to the candy store just in time. (Which happened to be called Le Magasin de Chocolate). It was mostly chocolate, but it had a few other things. It had rock candy which Miyuki loved greatly. There was everything from chocolate bars to strawberries dipped in white and milk chocolate. Miyuki bought five pounds of chocolate and two pounds of rock candy. "Ah, I'm going to have to go on a diet after eating all of this…" Miyuki looked at the huge bags of candy she had just bought. Miyuki got on her bike and pedaled her way back home but stopped when she was a few feet short of the candy store. She wasn't in town often. She could just spend the whole day there. Shopping at stores and spending the money that she made at her job. Miyuki was saving for after high school. If she went to college she would need all the money. Everyone knew that she wasn't smart enough to get a scholarship. But the stores…they were just so tempting….

Miyuki had lost the battle. At least the 'Good Miyuki-chan' had. The 'Bad Miyuki-chan' had won. She was now browsing the clearance racks. (At least the 'Good Miyuki-chan' still had some power!). Miyuki did wish she had the money to shop in the other section. Cute, feminine clothes were over there while the ugly clothes were where she was shopping. Miyuki looked down at her feet. New shoes…no. Make up…maybe. A new designer purse…in her dreams. Maybe something cute but sudden…. A haircut. A haircut was cheap. She could probably get her ears pierced. That would make her look more…different. The nearest hair salon was about a block away. The question was more along the line of whether or not she had enough money. Miyuki pulled out her wallet and checked. She still had a pretty good amount. A enough for getting her hair cut and her ears pierced.

It was time for a new Miyuki!

Well, That's it for the first part of chapter one and I know what your thinking…that was brutally long and that was only the first part. I wanted to portray Miyuki as an almost normal girl. And without her crazy adventures what she would be like…but never fear it will get interesting. I would like at least ONE review before I update. (please, please) I don't even care if it says that story sucked. But of course it is never the end with Miyuki-chan!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

tRash-giRl


	2. Greener With the Scenery

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I would like to say thank you to the person who gave me my first review for this story and my first review ever…Poi Sin. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I wouldn't have continued the story unless someone bothered to write a review to show me that they actually like it (or hated it). The first chapter was long and boring and I'm really sorry. I am hoping to make this story about twenty- five chapters long. (It may definitely end up being longer considering how long I want Miyuki to stay in the different places). Also, before I update I am asking for FIVE reviews. Well…Read. Enjoy. Review. Please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miyuki-chan in Wonderland.

* * *

Miyuki-chan in NeverNeverland

Chapter Two Greener with The Scenery

Miyuki shivered as she walked into the hair salon. The place seemed to carry the temperature in the negatives. Maybe it had been a bad idea for Miyuki to get a hair cut. After all her long hair was kind of a security blanket for her. But it was time for something different….The woman at the counter smiled at her. She had a short blunt hair cut and long fake red finger nails. She looked a bit scary, but seemed normal enough. Miyuki walked over to her. "Hi…um…I would like to…." Miyuki drifted off. She didn't have very good people skills. In the years before, her mother had always been the one talking to the stylist about how to cut Miyuki's hair.

"You want your hair styled and cut, I assume?" The woman's smile slightly dropped when she talked. Her voice was smooth and milky. She appeared to be more of the motherly type.

Miyuki blushed. "Yeah…can I also get it washed too?"

The woman nodded her head and pulled out a clipboard. "Put you full name…telephone number…the time…and what you want done." The woman pointed out each spot as she talked. She put a pen in Miyuki's hand. Miyuki filled in all the information that was required of her. The woman smiled as Miyuki handed her the clipboard back. "Thank you…you can wait over there in the lounge. " Miyuki sat down next to a girl who looked about her age. The girl had purple hair which looked like someone had been trying to dye her hair and had messed up terribly.

Miyuki sank down in her chair and let out a sigh. She grabbed a magazine that was sitting on the small table in front of her. She looked through at the different hair styles that she could choose from. Miyuki didn't know whether she wanted it all completely cut off and have it boy short, or to just take a little off of the ends. The girl with the purple hair looked at her. "I tried to dye my hair at home." Miyuki looked up in surprise. The girl pointed to her hair when she noticed the absent look that Miyuki was giving her. "I was looking to have it red-orange, but instead I got purple."

"Why did you want to dye your hair?" Miyuki hoped that the girl didn't tell her off for being rude. She waited a moment as the girl thought whether or not to answer Miyuki's question.

"I hate my normal, boring hair color. Plus, I want to stand out from my twin sister. She's a real pain in the ass."

Miyuki looked at her feet. "Oh…um…what's your sister's name, if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl with the purple hair leaned back. "Kanna. You may know her depending on what school you go to. She's on the tennis team. Always talks about this one girl who she thinks is…." The girl drifted off. She was deciding on whether Miyuki was worthy of knowing this piece of information. "She hates this girl named Miyuki. That's all I can really say."

"Oh…she does?" Miyuki blushed slightly. "I happen to be Miyuki." Miyuki put her face in her hands. There was no way that she just happened to run into Kanna's twin sister. Who even knew that Kanna had a sibling at all?

"So you're the poor thing Kanna has been taking her wrath out on…. My name is Colette, or as many people call me…Cole." Cole held out her hand for Miyuki to shake. Miyuki took Cole's hand. There were definitely a difference between Kanna and Colette. Colette was more open to people. She looked like a model. She had long, thin arms and legs. Her face was narrow. Colette's hair, though, was messy and frizzy. Miyuki guessed it was probably because of the messed up dye job Colette had gotten. Miyuki dropped her hand back in her lap.

"Next, um…Co…letta…or Colutte. I don't know." A woman with curly blonde hair stood by the counter. She squinted her eyes as she tried to pronounce Colette's name.

Colette stood up and straightened out the jeans she was wearing. "I'll wait for you if I get done first." She gave Miyuki a small smile. She then looked angrily at the woman who had misread her name. "It's Colette. Col-ette!" Miyuki heard Colette mumble something about hair stylist being stupid. Miyuki laughed silently in her head about the moment. She had just become friends with her worst enemy's twin sister. The irony if it all. She started flipping through the magazine again until she found a hairstyle that she thought would suit her well. Miyuki laid her head back and waited patiently.

Half an hour later Miyuki's name was called. The same woman who had been at the counter was waiting for her. "I'm so sorry for the long wait. " The woman touched Miyuki on the shoulder. The woman put on her smile again. "Okay, honey, follow me to the back." The woman led Miyuki to where the actual salon part was. The woman stopped at an empty seat and removed the cover up that had been lying carelessly on it. Miyuki sat in the seat without being told to. The woman wrapped the cover up around Miyuki's shoulders. She stuck her hands in Miyuki's hair and began to feel through it. "You have some nice hair. I'm Chu and I will be doing your hair today." Chu grabbed a comb that was sitting nearby. She began going through Miyuki's hair.

"Um…do you…need to know what kind of hair style I want?" Miyuki shyly asked this question.

"That would definitely help."

"Okay…I want it cut really short. Like, um, just above my ear lobe." Miyuki blushed and Chu nodded after getting the information. She finished up combing through Miyuki's hair. Chu took her time combing Miyuki's hair. Once she was done she pulled out a pair of scissors from a nearby drawer and began cutting. When the first lock of hair fell to the ground Miyuki felt kind nervous, it was her first hair cut in a long time. Miyuki shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to watch. All she really wanted to see was the finished product. With each snip-snip of the scissors Miyuki's head got a little bit lighter. Chu fluffed out Miyuki's hair.

Miyuki winced as she felt the cold air from the salon hit the back of her neck. Chu shook Miyuki on her shoulders. "Babe, I need to you to get up and go to that sink over there." Miyuki opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. She looked completely different. At first she hardly recognized herself. She stood up and went over to the sink like Chu had asked. Chu came over with two towels and shampoo. Chu took Miyuki's head in her hands and leaned it back. She ran some warm water over Miyuki's hair to get it wet. Chu squeezed shampoo into her hand and began to lather up Miyuki's hair. Miyuki relaxed as Chu massaged her scalp. She rinsed Miyuki's hair and repeated the process one more time. Chu then got some conditioner and put it throughout Miyuki's hair. Chu waited five or so minutes before she rinsed it out of Miyuki's hair. Miyuki felt her head being propped up as Chu dried off her hair. "Let's go back over here." Chu led Miyuki back to the chair.

"…That was quick." Miyuki quietly made this statement. It felt awkward. She and Chu hadn't had a real conversation the whole time.

"Yep, your hair was easy to work with." Chu turned on the blow drier that she had in her hands. It was almost over now. She waited as Chu made the finishing touches on Miyuki's hair. Chu pulled the cover up off of Miyuki's shoulders. "Okay, voila!" Miyuki smiled at the results. She liked what she saw. It was a nice cute hair style. The front part of her hair was the same expect it was neat and clean cut. The back was extremely different. She had lost more than a foot off her hair. It had a layered boy-shirt cut.

"I like it. I didn't think that I would at first."

"I am glad that you do." Chu turned around. "Now if you come with me to the front so you can pay."

The price for her hair cut hadn't been as bad as she thought it was going to be. When she got up to the front Cole was there waiting for her. Miyuki took a step back when she saw what Cole really looked like. Her hair was straight and she looked a lot like Kanna. "Nice hair." Cole said this in an almost mocking tone. Miyuki could tell that Cole didn't really mean any harm.

"I like yours, too."

Cole bit her bottom lip. "What were you planning to next?"

"I was going to get…um…my ears pierced…." Miyuki didn't have a very good tolerance for pain, and she didn't know if it hurt when they pierced your ears. Miyuki couldn't even go to the doctor and not get teary eyed when getting shots. How was she supposed to make it through this?

"Really…? I know a good place that you can go." Cole grabbed Miyuki's hand and pulled her out of the hair salon. Miyuki couldn't keep up with Cole. She felt like she was going to fall any second at the speed that they were going. Cole pulled a sharp right while still holding on to Miyuki's hand. Then Miyuki remembered. She had left her bike at the hair salon. It was still probably sitting outside in the front. Unless someone had stolen it. Without her bike Miyuki had no way of getting home. She didn't have a cell phone or any change to use the pay phone. Cole suddenly stopped. "Here we are!"

Miyuki looked at the place that they had arrived at. It was dark and creepy. It was the type of place that Goths usually hanged out at. There was a neon green sign that read: TAT 2 4 U. Miyuki shivered. Cole wasn't supposed to take her to a tattoo parlor, but then Miyuki say the small sign. 'Tattoos and Piercing' had been sloppily hand written on a sign that was now hanging in a window. "C'mon Miyuki!" Cole already had one foot in the door.

"Um…Cole? I didn't really…um…want t-to come to…. Miyuki drifted off and followed Cole inside.

It was small and cramped inside. The building looked larger on the outside than it did on the inside. Miyuki didn't really know how that was possible. The chairs that were available to sit in had weird markings and old rotting foods inside them. The people that were in the chairs look like they were some very strange characters. Miyuki wondered how she appeared to them. Most likely as some goody-two shoes who was here to make herself seem more interesting. But in a way she was here for that reason. The whole point for today was that she was board with herself. The only thing that had made her what she was, were those weird adventures that she had had. Miyuki sighed. She hoped that maybe by doing all this she would find who she was. And exactly who that was…Miyuki didn't know. "Miyuki…Miyuki." Cole was waving her hand back and forth in the teen's face.

"W-what?" Miyuki snapped out of her trance. "Oh-oh what is it?"

Cole smirked at her and then shook her head. "What part of your body do you want pierced?"

Miyuki blushed furiously. "M-my e-ears." She felt like an idiot. Cole just had to bring her to a place where she could embarrass herself. Cole mouthed 'boring' and repeated the information to the man who was standing in front of them. Miyuki went back to observing her surroundings. This place was slightly 'cool', as Cole had described it. All the people here looked the same yet different. They had a basic look and build and then each person branched beyond that. Adding their own personal taste and ideas to what they were. Miyuki looked down at what she was wearing. Something any prep on the street would wear.

"Miyuki snap out of it! Let's go sit down. It'll be about ten minutes before they can see you." Cole plopped down next to a guy who had a dark blue Mohawk. She patted the seat next to her as a notion for Miyuki to come and sit down. Miyuki quietly came over not wanting to be noticed by anyone.

"Cole, why did you take me here?" Miyuki whispered a little franticly.

"Because if you want anything pierced or tattooed." Cole didn't look directly at Miyuki. Miyuki let out a small breath. She had to trust Cole. She wouldn't have been dragged here if it was such a dangerous place. All she needed to do was calm down. This place was as bad as it seemed. She repeated the thought over and over in her mind. _'It's not as bad as it looks.'_ Miyuki closed her eyes.

She felt a soft pat on her shoulders. "It's your turn." Miyuki heard Cole whisper in her ear. She opened her eyes and walked over to where a guy was waiting for her. He turned around without speaking to her and went to the back. He pointed to a chair where she was to sit and went into a small room. He came back with something that had just finished being sterilized. _'At least they clean their stuff.'_ Miyuki became more nervous when she heard the guy plop down on his stool.

He gingerly handed her a hair tie. "Put your hair back." That was the first thing that he said to her. Miyuki plucked it out of his hand and pulled her newly shortened hair back into a small ponytail. He put some gloves on and pulled out a cotton ball and alcohol. He dabbed some alcohol on the cotton ball and cleaned both of her ear lobes. "This may pinch a bit. The first ear will itch and the second ear may burn or hurt and vice versa after a while." Miyuki murmured a 'yes'. She let out a small breath and relaxed. Then he took a small tool that looked like a stapler and pierced her ears. The guy handed her a mirror so she could see. Miyuki smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked nice. Better than how she did before. WAY better than she did before.

She looked over to the guy and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Miyuki blinked. She could have sworn that his face had changed. That his face had…. Miyuki didn't think anything of it. She handed him the mirror and headed back to the front of the parlor so she could pay.

Cole was standing there and talking to a woman, who looked as though she had gotten one major boob job. Cole noticed her and waved. From where Miyuki was it looked as if Cole told the woman that she had to because soon enough the woman was off hitting on a man outside. "Now we will be on our way."

"Hold on I have to pay first." Miyuki reached for her wallet, but Cole shook her head.

"I paid. A present for putting up with me." Cole looked down at her feet. "Most people think I am little aggressive."

"It's okay." Miyuki thought for a bit. "You want to go get lunch?"

"Sure."

"We can go to that new burger place and it'll be my treat."

This time Miyuki grabbed Cole's hand and led her. She temporarily forgot about her bike until they reached the eatery. She punched one of the glass windows, and hurt herself in the process. "Damn it." She muttered under her breath. How stupid could she be? She needed her bike to get home. Why couldn't she just remember? But that was Miyuki. Forgetful.

Cole looked at her worriedly. "What is it? You a veggie head or something?"

Miyuki looked at Cole with a confused look on her face. "What's a veggie head?"

"Y' know a vegetarian." Cole moved in place. "So…what's wrong?"

Miyuki sighed. "I left my bike at the salon. I meant to go get it after we came from the tattoo place, but I forgot…." Miyuki sighed again. It didn't seem that big a problem once she said it out loud to Cole.

"…We can go get it…if you want."

"No!" Miyuki held up her hands to stop Cole. "I want to treat you…so I am. I can go get it later."

Cole pushed Miyuki's hands down. "Okay then…Miyuki-chan." Cole said this with a smirk on her face. She then broke out laughing. Miyuki stared at Cole and began to giggle.

"I'm happy you're okay with it…Colette-kun." Miyuki broke out into full laughter. Cole lightly punched Miyuki in the arm. Miyuki didn't know why this was so funny. It just seemed weird yet natural to say 'Colette-kun'.

Cole furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't call me Colette." She said the next part in a joking way. "It sounds better when you say Cole-kun." The two teen girls spent the next few minutes laughing. When both felt that they were able they went into the eatery. Miyuki and Cole found themselves a small booth to sit at.

"Welcome to Whataburger. I am Sara and I will be yer server today." Cole and Miyuki barely noticed when their waitress came to the table. "What would y'all two be having to drink fer today?" Sara had a country accent which mad her sound strange.

"Sprite." Miyuki loved the lemon-lime flavored drink.

"Hmm…I think I'll have a Coke. Light on the ice please." Cole sounded as though she had spent a good while thinking this out.

"Are y'all ready to order or not…?" Sara scribbled their drink orders down.

Miyuki looked at Cole. "No ma'am."

"Y'all take yer time. I will be right back with yer drinks." Sara tucked her notepad into her pocket and walked away.

Cole broke into giggles. "Did you hear her? 'Y'all take yer time, now. Y'a hear?'." Cole mocked Sara's accent. Miyuki laughed with the longer haired girl. She covered her mouth to muffle the sound. Miyuki waved at Cole to stop. She saw that Sara was coming back with their drinks in her hand.

By the time that Sara had come back Miyuki and Cole had their faces composed. "Here y'all go. A sprite fer you and a coke, light ice, fer you." Sara said each girl's drink as she handed it to her. Sara looked at each girl and saw that they weren't ready to order and walked away to another table. Miyuki pulled out the menu and looked at the choices. It was basically a cheese burger done up a bunch of different ways. Miyuki looked at Cole who was taking a sip of her drink at the time. Cole wasn't looking at her menu but staring off into space. Miyuki figured she had probably been here before. Miyuki decided that she would get a plain old cheeseburger instead of branching off and trying something new. Ten minutes later Sara came back ready to take their orders this time. "Do y'all know what want?"

Cole brushed back her hair. "Yes…I'll take the Whataburger Supreme Burger…with everything on it except lettuce."

Sara wrote this down then looked at Miyuki. "Whata 'bout you?"

"I'll have the Whatcheeseburger." Miyuki felt stupid that she was only getting a regular cheese burger.

Sara smiled at them both. "I'll be back to check on you soon." Sara once again tucked the notepad in her pocket and left the girls to talk with each other.

"Did you notice?" Cole said after a few seconds of sitting in silence.

"Notice what?" Miyuki was curious.

"She's pregnant." Cole shook her head in mock disappointment. "Working here for minimum wage so she can have some money to buy her kid stuff."

"I can't believe I didn't…."

"Really? She looks about well into it."

"I am really slow about sometimes." Miyuki looked down at her fingers and blushed violently.

Cole looked as though she was thinking. "Let's leave. We can leave some money on the table. You pay for the drinks and write a note. We can leave her a nice tip."

"But w-why?" Miyuki's blush went down some.

"I've seen the girl around before with her boyfriend…and without him. She goes to school at night. I think she dropped out. She used to go to school with my brother. She's getting her GED…I know she's about college age." Cole put her hand on her chin. "I think she has a two-year-old daughter and a five-year old son. She moves from place to place."

Miyuki stared at Cole. "How do you know all of this?"

"My sister's friends with her."

"How come she didn't recognize you? Do you mean Kanna?"

"I've seen her but she hasn't seen me. No, not Kanna my other sister."

Miyuki nodded her head and put some money on the table for the drinks. She borrowed a pen from someone sitting nearby and wrote a short note on a napkin. "Thanks for the drinks. Congrats on the new baby and good luck." Miyuki read the note she had written out loud. She looked at Cole to see if it was good enough.

"Sweet and simple." Miyuki returned the pen to its owner and set the note where Sara was sure to see it. Cole laid about one hundred dollars out on the table. She then changed her mind and folded it up and put it inside the note that Miyuki had written. "That way no one will steal it." Cole looked around and stepped out of the booth. Miyuki followed her and the girls went and walked back down the street. The walked a good mile or so before Cole grabbed Miyuki's arm.

"Something…wrong?" Miyuki looked at Cole's face but found no answer.

"It's almost seven. I can't believe how time flew." Cole looked disappointed. "I have to go home. I really want to go with you to get your bike…"

Miyuki smiled. "It's alright. I'll go by myself."

"Oh…alright then…bye." Cole embraced Miyuki in a hug and began walking in the opposite direction.

Miyuki tucked her hair behind her ears and continued on toward the hair salon. When Miyuki got there it was dark. No one was there and it was closed for the day. Miyuki didn't see her bike anywhere at all. She sighed and looked down at her feet. Someone had taken it. Miyuki looked around. She noticed something by the dumpster. She walked over near it. There was a beautiful painting. It was of a girl who looked familiar. She was sitting on a chair and looking out a window at the beauty of the Earth. Miyuki wondered why someone would throw such a beautiful painting out. After all….The girl in the picture looked like someone she knew. Miyuki reached out to touch the painting. As if that would help her in figuring out the mystery. When she touched the picture she fell. Miyuki gasped. She had just fallen into a picture….

She felt something nudge her cheek. It was small and fluffy. It felt like what she had imagined a cloud to feel like. Though whatever it was, was warm. Miyuki reached for the object, she wanted to pet it. If it was an animal that is. Whatever it was jumped back out of sheer surprise. Miyuki opened her eyes. The sky. Clouds were floating above her. The sun was out and shining. It was nice and warm. It was spring time here. Miyuki sat up and looked around. She saw what had been nudging her. A rabbit. Or what appeared to be a rabbit. This creature was white. It had short front paws and long back paws. The creature had large pink-red eyes and long ears. It looked innocent enough. But where was she? Miyuki groaned as she felt flowers and grass in her hair. She brushed them out. She had just gotten a hair cut and here she was messing it up.

Miyuki stood up to further investigate her surroundings. She was still in Japan. At least she thought so. This place looked normal enough. But if it contained creatures like the one that was currently at her feet who knew. "Where am I little guy?" Miyuki looked down at the small creature. Her mishaps couldn't be happening again.

It looked up at her with its big eyes. "Kyu." It nudged up against her.

Miyuki sighed. The small creature reacted to something. Its ears popped up and it looked around. Miyuki heard something too. "Wiz." It was small at first but got louder as the voice got closer. Soon enough she saw who it belonged to. "Wiz! There you are. I've been looking all over the place for you." The small creature jumped into its master's arms. Then the owner of the small creature looked up at Miyuki. "Hey…you're that girl from…the painting we stole last night… but how?"

Never the End.

* * *

Finally! The second chapter is completed. I stayed up late working on it. I wanted this chapter to be ten pages long but decided that it would give away too much. So I left it at nine. I know this chapter was boring (and long). I am TRULY sorry about that. This chapter was basically about Miyuki changing. Sara and Chu were pretty pointless characters but I think you may be seeing them again. The tattoo/piercing guy has a role in the end. His role is slightly important. I just don't know what it is yet. I know Colette/Cole's name is pretty stupid. It's from Tales of Symphonia. (Colette was the girl who was trying to become an angel). That's all I am going to say about the characters. 

Okay…(again) in order for me to update this time I am asking for FIVE reviews. So please, please if you want to know what happens in Miyuki-chan in NeverNeverland please review. Also e-mail me about any mangas that you think would be good for Miyuki to go to. I would like the manga's title and a full description, main characters and everything I need to know to write at least two full chapters on it. I would like to have your ideas help on writing this story. Thanks!

Bye!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO trash-girl


End file.
